Teaching the Middle Ramsay
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash. Harry Ramsay wants Summer Hoyland, but he has trouble getting the girl, and Declan helps him gain confidence. But will more feelings be revealed? Please read and review.
1. Moving In

Teaching the Middle Ramsey:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsey

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsey: Chapter 1: Moving In:

Harry wanted Summer Hoyland. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and she made Harry feel good. But there was one problem, no there was two problems. One was Andrew Robinson, his cousin, who also liked Summer, and the two were now in a face off for Summer, fighting for her affections, trying to spend time with her, and make the other look bad. The second problem was, Harry could not speak to girls. He has never had a girlfriend, and has never kissed a girl. In the girl department, Harry Ramsey blowed!

It was time to get help, Harry decided one evening. But who could help him? Kate would find it so cute, and would babble on. No Harry needed a guy's point of view. Sophie was too young, and found the opposite sex repulsive. He couldn't tell Andrew, because he would give bad advice to make himself look better, and he couldn't tell Summer, because he liked her. So he was stuck, who could help him? Then it hit him. Declan.

Declan cursed as he made his way to the Ramsey's house.

"Fucking dick!" Declan swore and the held onto India, and made his way up the drive, his backpack overflowing with clothes.

"I hate that guy!" Declan said again under his breath as he climbed the stairs. He and Andrew just had another fight, and Declan gave Paul and ultimatum, which resulted in Declan moving out. He reached the front door and knocked. Harry answered; he was in his PJ's, wearing boxers and a tank top.

"Hey" Declan said, then noticed the clock on the wall, and realised it was past 11.30.

"Sorry it's late" He continued.

"It's ok, come in" Harry said, and moving aside to let Declan and India in.

"Thanks" Declan said, moving in and putting his bags down. "Wow man, you're really starting to fill out" Declan said noticing Harry' developing muscles. Harry sighed in gratitude, at least Declan noticed he had been working out, and trying to be more physically attracting to Summer.

"Yeah, not as big as you though" Harry replied, then thought how wrong this whole conversation sounded.

"Thanks" Declan smiled, going a little red. Kate suddenly entered the lounge and pulled her dressing gown around her.

"Dec, hey what are you doing here?" She asked kissing him, and then picking India up and holding her.

"Can I stay with you for a while? Home problems" Declan said looking up at Kate. Kate paused and looked over at Harry.

"Yeah that's fine, you can take Lou's room" Kate said giving India back, and going towards the room to set it up.

"Hope this is ok Harry" Declan said putting India down and rattling her toy. Harry nodded, leaning down and looking at Declan.

"Nah, no probs, Andrew can be pig headed when he wants to" Harry said.

"Tell me about it" Declan said smiling, and looking over to Harry.

"I was wondering, when you're not busy some time, could we have a chat?" Harry stuttered out.

"Yeah man, whenever" Declan smiled and pattered Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Harry said, getting up.

"I'm goanna hit the hey" He said. Declan nodded and said night.

Harry laid in bed, smiling. He was goanna get Sum, he was goanna get the girl. Declan was the perfect guy to get advice from. He had the looks, great body, he was so nice. Wait, why was I thinking about Declan like that, Harry suddenly said to himself.

"What the fuck?" He thought. Harry' cock began to grow when he remembered Declan commenting on his body, and how he touched his shoulder. Harry shook it off as his hormones attacking onto anything to make him aroused. Or so he hoped.

TBC.

Hey readers, hope you liked this story so far, I plan to make it a long one, or so. Please be aware these are spoilers, so they will be moving at an Australian air date rate, and this story will also be an AU. So please read and review and tell me what you think about it, and hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime in the next week or so, if not earlier. Again hope you enjoyed and please review.


	2. Complications in the Household

Teaching the Middle Ramsay:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsay

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsay: Chapter 2: Complications in the Household:

It was less than a day that having Declan move in, had already caused chaos in the house. Kate was restless about the whole situation, fearing they were testing their new relationship. Sophie didn't find out until the morning, and she wasn't happy. Rebecca (Declan's mum) pleaded him to come home, saying "We can work this out, you don't have to move out" The only person who seemed happy to have Declan stay was Harry. Declan was pleased at least one person wanted his company and respected his decision.

"Morning" Harry said as Declan walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Declan said yawning, and rubbing his hands through his hair, and then flexing his muscles. Harry looked on in admiration, his eyes transfixed as they scanned Declan's lean buff body. He soon realised he was looking at Declan, and quickly moved away, his hand going under the table, trying to hide his now growing hard on.

"Where are the others?" Declan suddenly asked as he grabbed a plate of cereal, and went to grab the milk.

"Kate's gone to work and Sophie's at school" Harry said, still trying to get his erection down.

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you be?" Declan said, as he moved towards the table.

"Free first period" Harry said happily, as he watched Declan sit down opposite him.

"Not bad, but life after high school is a lot better!" Declan sniggered as he began to eat. Harry sneered.

* * *

"_Harry" Declan moaned as he lend down and began to nipple on Harry' ear, while Harry continued to fondle Declan' hard cock._

"_Fuck that's good!" Declan moaned again, turning to face Harry, and then push their lips together. This kiss was soft and passionate. Harry moaned into the kiss, pushing Declan' belt buckle away, then beginning to undo the zipper._

Harry suddenly was crying. India woke him up. Harry looked down and saw he had a hard on. Great now he was getting horny at night, and without even his control. Harry got up and went to get a drink. India's crying was a lot louder out in the hall. Harry heard Declan talking to India. Harry knew this because his room was next to Declan'. He got his drink and lent against the counter. So I had a hot wet dream about making out with Declan. Harry slowly rubbed himself against the counter. He felt the pleasure build.

"Why did I have a dream that I was making out with Declan?" Harry said to himself again. He began to moved harder and faster, and noticed he was beginning to leak some pre cum. Deciding it was better to beat off in his room. Harry was about to leave when Sophie and Kate walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Why?" Sophie moaned as she adjusted to being awake.

"Don't look at me!" Harry said, pouring himself more water.

"Well I didn't ask him to stay!" Sophie yelled, looking over towards Kate. Declan suddenly entered the room, pulling his shirt off, and muttering to himself. Harry suddenly looked up, his eyes transfixed on Declan' built frame.

"Hey guy's I'm really sorry about India, it's a new house, and it takes time to settle" Declan said scrunching up his shirt. Harry felt his cock grow as he looked up and down at Declan' hairy body.

"No it's cool, fine" Kate said smiling. Declan nodded to her in appreciation.

"Ew put a shirt on" Sophie suddenly said looking angry.

"Soph" Kate said. Harry felt the same, he could stare at Declan all night.

"Yeah I'm sorry, she just threw up on my shirt" Declan said thrusting the shirt into Kate's face.

"Ew" Sophie said again, as Declan moved into the laundry. "When Lou get's back, he's going in your room!" Sophie continued to say.

"Fine" Kate said.

"Kate can you look after India?" Declan shouted from the laundry. Kate replied back and told Harry and Kate to get to bed. Both Kate and Sophie went back into the hall. Harry crossed the kitchen and looked through the window; until he saw something that complete got him hard. From this angle you could see into the laundry through the window. Declan was stripping of his boxers. There Harry got the rear view of Declan. The light from the pool reflected onto Declan' smooth hairy skin, and his bubble butt shone to perfection. Harry looked on in awe, he couldn't help it, his hand found its way to his straining member, and he began to pump his cock. The pre cum leaking all around his dick, his pubes scratching at his hands. Looking ahead, Harry quickly jerked himself off to the naked Declan, his mind going into over drive at creating a fantasy with Declan' arse.

_Harry bent down and kissed both butt cheeks, Declan moaned and steadied himself against the dryer. He began to moan as Harry began to rim Declan' hairy arse while Declan jerked himself off._

Harry then came, his cum spurting out and into his first, and seeping through his jocks. It was one of the biggest loads he had ever had. Moaning and panting Harry looked up and saw Declan was now putting fresh clothes on. Harry cleaned himself up in the bathroom, then went into his room, and went over just what happened. Summer, he hadn't thought of Summer all day. Declan was imprinted in his mind. He now had dreams about Declan, got horny from Declan, and now he had just jacked off to Declan. Turning over, Harry was torn, why was he lusting over Declan?

TBC.


	3. Declan Stips Off!

Teaching the Middle Ramsay:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsay

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsay: Chapter 3: Declan Strips Off:

The house was in chose for the following two days. With Declan staying, and India too, the dishes were piling up, and the house was getting really messy quick. Kate looked on in anger as she felt the mess piling up around her.

"Guys just clean it up!" Kate said one morning after the mess had gotten too much for her to handle, then she rushed out for work slamming the door behind her. Harry began helping the tidy of the house, with Summer Andrew and Sophie. He decided not to worry about the whole situation with Declan and just shrugged it off as sexual tension, and besides he never had feeling for guys, he always had the hot' for chicks. He looked over at Summer.

"God she's pretty" He said to himself. He continued to look at Summer, until Andrew moved and got in his way. Turning his head in frustration Harry continued to clean up his area. Summer and Andrew began to chat, Summer suddenly laughed, as Andrew must have said something funny. Harry really needed to get advice from Declan and quick!

* * *

Declan and Kate had been having some problems, their relationship started on rocky grounds, and now it's skating on thin ice, they needed to spice things up, and Declan had the perfect plan. Deciding that Kate needed a good day out, and to be pampered Declan decided to take her out. Meeting her at Charlies, Declan came out of the back room, wearing a captain's out git, a big grin appearing on his face as Kate couldn't hide her smile. They arrived at the restraint that was out towards the city, and overlooking the bay. They followed the waiter and as they passed a group of woman who were heavily on the grog screamed and woof whistled at Declan as he moved past them. Blushing a little Declan and Kate sat, and looked into each other's eyes. The group of woman continued to yell out to Declan, asking him to join them, or when he gets bored of Kate, they could have a party. Kate was really feeling down and rather uncomfortable.

* * *

Declan was on his way back from the toilet, he passed the woman again and they woo hooded him, and asked him to come over.

"You were going to the wrong table" One of them said, her mouth breaking out into a smile.

"Sorry what?" Declan said looking confused at the woman's statement.

"You're from the agency aren't you?" She continued. Declan shook his head.

"No, no, I'm just here for lunch" The girls began to laugh again, which was beginning to become irritating.

"I'm sorry, we thought you were a stripper.." The woman said again Declan began to blush, and let out a small laugh.

"We had one booked, but he's running late, and I just thought you were him" She said again, winking at Declan, and checking him out. Declan started to get hard, it felt nice that he had this affect on people. He laughed noticing he hadn't said anything.

"No, sorry" He said, making up.

"Why aren't you a stripper? Said a new girl, who was obviously the party girl, she had a vale on her head. Declan was a little taken aback, he looked over his shoulder at Kate, who was wondering what was happening, because all she could here was the laughing of the girls.

"Because my girlfriends wouldn't approve" Declan said, continuing to look at Kate. The girls groaned in disappointment, and looked over.

"Dam, he has a girlfriend!" Said the party girl. The other girl suddenly spoke up again.

"It's Jen's hens night"

"I'm getting married on Saturday" she wife in question said.

"Congrats" Declan said. The wife to be looked him up and down, then licked her lips.

"I hope the real stripper is a hot as you" She said again. Declan now really blushed, he told them he had to get back, they whistled his again as Declan left.

* * *

The date had been good until now. The bill. Declan hadn't anticipated how much the bill would amount to.

"How much cash do you have on you?" Declan asked after putting all his money on the trey. Kate sighed, and rummaged through her purse.

"Here's a twenty" Kate said putting the note down and sinking back into the chair.

"Great were still $86 short" Declan said, putting his face into his hands.

"Give me 5" Declan murmured and got up and left. 15 minutes later, and Declan was still absent, Kate went through her bag and found her mobile, and dialled home.

"Hello?" Harry said, after running to grab the phone.

"Harry it's me, just don't ask questions, can you help pay for our meal, the prices were a little expensive" Kate said, tapping the table, anxiously waiting for Declan to return and for Harry's response.

"Wait, you want me to pay?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry, please, I don't have time for this, can you just help me?" Kate asked again. Harry paused for a second to think about it.

"Ok, but I get off chores for the rest of the week" He said mockingly. Kate agreed and told him the address and said thanks again and hung up. Declan returned about 25 minutes later, his temper now livid.

"Ok, so I tried mum at Charlies, but she's not there, and she's not answering her phone, and the owner is really hassling me to pay" Declan said, as the group of woman behind them broke out in another loud burst of laughter. Declan looked over Kate's shoulder, and then smiled, he put the gloves and his hat on.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, looking confused.

"I'm going to dance" He said as he got up and moved to the woman's table.

"Hi ladies" Declan greeted them as they looked up and admired Declan, while Kate turned around in her chair uncomfortably.

"So I noticed your entertainment didn't arrive, so how about an entree?" Declan asked the woman, showing of his to die for smile. They clapped and encouraged Declan to begin. He felt a little self conscious, but how else were they going to pay for the meal? Declan went in for the kill.

* * *

Harry finally reached the restraint, he got to the entrance and pulled the door open, and of course the first thing he see's is Declan dancing. The woman around him, scream out in excitement as Declan pulls his hat of and settles it in the middle of the table. Harry stands transfixed by the sight in front of him. Declan then removed his gloves, and the woman continued to get louder, while the people around the restraint begin to look over fort eh source of the commotion. Harry began to get an erection, he continued to watch Declan strut his stuff of. Next Declan began removing his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, and this made the girls got wide in anticipation, hell Harry was having his own party downstairs. He pulled the shirt of and draped it around the bride, while the woman began to put money into the hat. Harry gulped, his erection really starting to grow. Declan hesitated to remove his under top, he looked over at Kate. Declan slowly un tucked his top, reviling his hairy trail of black pubic hair. The ladies giggled, while Harry was finding it hard to stand. Then in one sudden movement Declan pulled his shirt off. His hairy muscled body made the ladies go wild. The bride moved forward as she ran her hands all through Declan' hairy chest. Harry suddenly felt so angry as the lady continued to do stuff to Declan' body, that Harry never could. The money slowly builded up and Harry was no longer needed. He left and went behind the building, and began to jerk off, remembering Declan' ripped chest, and hairy pits, god it turned Harry on, he wished he could just worship Declan' body. His cum spurted out of his cock in less than a minute, panting hard, Harry couldn't get Declan stripping of off his mind.

TBC


	4. Shirtless 24 7

Teaching the Middle Ramsay:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsay

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsay: Chapter 4: Shirtless 24/7:

"Thanks for today!" Kate said as she hurried inside and threw her purse onto the table. Declan awkwardly walked in behind her, a very confused look on his face.

"It's ok, lucky we got out of that trouble" Declan continued as Kate looked on in frustration.

"Yeah lucky" She said

"Imagine if we had strippers at Charlies" Declan continued to say, trying to lighten the mood. Kate nodded.

"This things scratching me" Declan said as he began to unbutton the tailor's suit that he had hired out for the day. Kate looked on.

"Why don't you take it off then?" Declan paused to look at Kate.

"I left all my clothes at home" Declan replied.

"I don't think you need them!" Kate said, and she suddenly hopped up and went straight for Declan top, undoing the buttons, and prying the top open.

"Wow, Kate!" Declan said surprised, as she continued her way down.

'What, aren't you going to give a private show? In a giggly voice. She leant forward and captured Declan' lips, taken aback, at first Declan just went along with it. Kate suddenly pashed him, her tongue finding its way into Declan' mouth, while her hands now pulled his shirt off, leaving Declan quiet cold and bare. Declan pushed her back, not wanting to rush things. Kate pulled back and suddenly became all red.

"Oh my god" she whispered, still clutching Declan' top.

"I'm such an idiot" she said again.

"Hey, you are not an idiot, I just want to take things slow" Dec said. But Kate would listen, she pulled out of Declan' grasp and ran out the door, still clutching the shirt, and leaving a shirtless Declan behind.

* * *

It took Declan a good minute to realise Kate was not coming back with his shirt, and that she had indeed stalled of off somewhere. The front door suddenly opened, and Declan sighed with relief thinking it was Kate coming back to give him his shirt, he was mistaken though.

"Oh, Declan?" Harry said as he walked in and found Declan in only his pants, his cock already growing hard, even though he only jerked off 20 minutes ago.

"Hi, sorry, long story" Declan said, trying to cover his body up.

"God, you're like shirtless 24/7" Harry sniggered. Declan smiled, and blushed a little.

"Got to impress the girls" he said. Harry only nodded, wishing Declan swung his way. Wait a minute I don't swing anyway, Harry said to himself. Declan looked on in puzzlement.

"You ok?" Declan asked. Harry shacked his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, long day.. do you want some clothes?" Harry offered. Declan paused, and thought, then nodded and they made their way to Harry' room.

Harry pulled open his wardrobe and got some clothes for Declan.

"Jeans do?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder towards Declan.

"Yeah there fine" Harry gave Declan his jeans and Declan immediately pulled his pants down. Harry began to feel week in the knees at the sight before him. Declan pulled the sailors pants down. He was wearing red (not to mention tight) briefs that outlined his cock beautifully. Harry continued to stare as Declan bent down and pulled the jeans up.

"What, like what you see?" Declan joked and pushed at Harry' shoulder. Harry suddenly felt alarmed, and he began to go red.

"What, ew no way!" Harry lied as he tried to get himself under control. Deciding that he wanted to see more of Declan' skin Harry pulled out a white tank top that he never wears. Declan complied and pulled the tank on. His hair pits turning Harry on so much.

"Thanks man" Declan said, picking up his clothes, and walking out of Harry' room, with Harry panting, and practically drooling over Declan tight bubble ass.

TBC

Hey Guys!

Sorry this is such a short chapter! I only uploaded it because I didn't know when the next update will be. So hope you like it and stay tuned for more!


	5. Dreams and Lessons

Teaching the Middle Ramsay:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsay

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsay: Chapter 5: Dreams and Lessons:

"_Harry" Declan moaned as he lend down and began to nipple on Harry' ear, while Harry continued to fondle Declan' hard cock._

"_Fuck that's good!" Declan moaned again, turning to face Harry, and then push their lips together. This kiss was soft and passionate. Harry moaned into the kiss, pushing Declan' belt buckle away, then beginning to undo the zipper. Declan gasped when his buckle was set free. Harry began to get nervous, his hands were shaking a she pulled Declan' pants down, leaving the teen in only his briefs._

Harry' dream suddenly changed course, taking Harry to the events of Declan stripping naked.

_Harry crossed the kitchen and looked through the window; until he saw something that complete got him hard. From this angle you could see into the laundry through the window. Declan was stripping of his boxers. There Harry got the rear view of Declan. The light from the pool reflected onto Declan' smooth hairy skin, and his bubble butt shone to perfection. Harry looked on in awe, he couldn't help it, his hand found its way to his straining member, and he began to pump his cock. The pre cum leaking all around his dick, his pubes scratching at his hands. Looking ahead, Harry quickly jerked himself off to the naked Declan, his mind going into over drive at creating a fantasy with Declan' arse. Harry bent down and kissed both butt cheeks, Declan moaned and steadied himself against the dryer. He began to moan as Harry began to rim Declan' hairy arse while Declan jerked himself off. Harry' lips sucked around the hairy crack, his tongue diving into the tight hole. Declan would moan out in pleasure as Harry continued to rim his ass._

"_Fuck Harry!" Declan would yell as Harry found a good opportunity, sticking his fingers into Declan' tight hole, meeting the teens resistance._

Harry moved on the couch, alerting Declan who was reading on the nearby arm chair, he looked over and noticed Harry was moving around a lot, he moaned, and Declan smiled to himself, knowing what it felt like to be that young and horny all the time. Harry' dream took another turn.

_Harry finally reached the restraint, he got to the entrance and pulled the door open, and of course the first thing he see's is Declan dancing. The woman around him, scream out in excitement as Declan pulls his hat of and settles it in the middle of the table. Harry stands transfixed by the sight in front of him. Declan then removed his gloves, and the woman continued to get louder, while the people around the restraint begin to look over fort eh source of the commotion. Harry began to get an erection, he continued to watch Declan strut his stuff of. Next Declan began removing his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, and this made the girls got wide in anticipation, hell Harry was having his own party downstairs. He pulled the shirt of and draped it around the bride, while the woman began to put money into the hat. Harry gulped, his erection really starting to grow. Declan hesitated to remove his under top, he looked over at Kate. Declan slowly un tucked his top, reviling his hairy trail of black pubic hair. The ladies giggled, while Harry was finding it hard to stand. Then in one sudden movement Declan pulled his shirt off. His hairy muscled body made the ladies go wild. The bride moved forward as she ran her hands all through Declan' hairy chest. Harry suddenly felt so angry as the lady continued to do stuff to Declan' body, that Harry never could. The money slowly builded up and Harry was no longer needed. He left and went behind the building, and began to jerk off, remembering Declan' ripped chest, and hairy pits, god it turned Harry on, he wished he could just worship Declan' body. His cum spurted out of his cock in less than a minute, panting hard, Harry couldn't get Declan stripping of off his mind._

Declan then noticed Harry' growing erection. Declan blushed, and felt a little embarrassed to be in the same room as a turned on Harry continued to have a wet dream.

"That feels good!" Harry suddenly moaned out, as in his dream Declan was worshiping Harry' body, which was built and tank just the size of Ringo (a little smaller than Declan) Declan himself began to get a little turned on himself, the need for release was overwhelming. Declan sighed, knowing his left hand was going to be his buddy again for the night.

_Declan suddenly bit on Harry' shoulder causing him to jump._

Harry suddenly jumped and woke, startling himself and Declan. Harry immediately noticed his hard on, and then Declan, he tried to grab the pillow to hide himself, but Declan stopped him.

"I know, I already saw it, its normal" He said getting up and moving into the kitchen. Harry sat speechless.

* * *

Harry slowly got up, after having a very sexual dream about a boy only 6 feet away from him.

"Drink?" Declan asked as Harry made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm right" Harry said sitting at the bench.

"Don't be shy Harry, we all have our dreams!" Declan said smiling, knowing full well Harry was uncomfortable.

"Mmm, I might have a drink" Declan nodded and poured him and Harry one.

"O I' m really sorry that I forgot, but you said you needed some advice" Declan continued handing Harry his glass.

"Yeah I do need advice, I need to win Summer!"

TBC:

Just a reminder, in Australian pace (SPOILER ALERTS!) The role of Declan has been recast, so unfortunately James Sorensen is no longer on our screens, but when reading this story you can imagine either the new or old Declan, but just to clarify when writing the story, I had James Sorensen in mind. Hope you like so fare.


	6. Lesson 1: Summer

Teaching the Middle Ramsay:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsay

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsay: Chapter 6: Lesson 1: Summer:

"Ok no. One, don't treat a girl as a prize, bad Idea" Declan said immediately after Harry told him.

"Ok, sure" Harry said feeling a little dumb after his actions. Declan sat down and looked over towards Harry.

"What else do you need to know?" He said while Harry tried to think what would be the first question.

"How do I talk to a girl, how can I get the girl?" Harry said slowly.

"Hang on, Harry, this hasn't got anything to do with Andrew has it?" Declan said, looking at Harry with a puzzling look.

"Nno!" Harry said awkwardly, trying to be discreet but failing badly.

"Harry, you don't have to compete with Andrew Robinson! You're way nicer guy than him! You're smarter for one, not to mention better looking, you just lack the confidence!" Declan said, putting his hand on Harry' shoulder. Harry nodded, getting a little hot and bothered by Declan' hand and words.

"Now, let's get you started!" Declan said. While Harry nodded.

* * *

"Harry, come in, nan and I just made some cakes" Summer said the moment Harry knocked on the door.

"Thanks, actually I want to talk to you first" Harry said as he made his way through the entrance.

"Sure, what's up, is it's not about the other day is it?"

"Nah, no its something else" Harry said looking around to the kitchen noticing Lyn eves dropping.

"Can we do this in private?"

'Umm, yeah sure, my room?" Summer asked harry as he nodded.

"What's wrong? Summer said the moment she shut the door. Harry felt nervous, he tried to remember all the info Declan had told him, but all Harry could remember was thinking about Declan' beautiful body.

"You're a great girl Summer, smart, funny, not to mention really beautiful" Harry said blurting all theses compliments out at once. Summer blushed.

"Thanks Harry, but what is all this?" She asked. Harry sighed getting more scared as he got to his point.

"I really value our friendship" Summer looked one as Harry began to reveal his big secret.

"I'm _**gay**_!"

TBC:

Just a reminder, in Australian pace (SPOILER ALERTS!) The role of Declan has been recast, so unfortunately James Sorensen is no longer on our screens, but when reading this story you can imagine either the new or old Declan, but just to clarify when writing the story, I had James Sorensen in mind. Hope you like so fare. I think the story is nearly half way completed, I know there is not a lot of slash yet, but these is al lot to come, especially some hot raunchy four play involving the pool, So please stay tuned.


	7. Outed in the Pool

Teaching the Middle Ramsay:

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M.

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Harry Ramsay

**Summary:** Harry wants Summer, but he lacks confidence in the girl department. He asks Declan for help, and in turn, gets lessons on getting the girl, and also satisfying her. But will this turn into something more.

**Spoilers: **Yes only for the UK readers.

Teaching the Middle Ramsay: Chapter 7: Outed in the Pool:

"_Harry, come in, Nan and I just made some cakes" Summer said the moment Harry knocked on the door._

"_Thanks, actually I want to talk to you first" Harry said as he made his way through the entrance._

"_Sure, what's up, is it's not about the other day is it?"_

"_Nah, no its something else" Harry said looking around to the kitchen noticing Lyn eves dropping._

"_Can we do this in private?" _

'_Umm, yeah sure, my room?" Summer asked harry as he nodded._

"_What's wrong? Summer said the moment she shut the door. Harry felt nervous, he tried to remember all the info Declan had told him, but all Harry could remember was thinking about Declan' beautiful body. _

"_You're a great girl Summer, smart, funny, not to mention really beautiful" Harry said blurting all theses compliments out at once. Summer blushed._

"_Thanks Harry, but what is all this?" She asked. Harry sighed getting more scared as he got to his point._

"_I really value our friendship" Summer looked one as Harry began to reveal his big secret._

"_I'm __**gay**__!"_

* * *

Summer was flabbergasted, completely shocked at Harry sudden outing of himself.

"Wow, oh my god, are you sure, when did you figure this out, and what?" Summer asked all at once.

"Wait, hold your breath, I have always had feelings for guys, but I just never had the confidence to face that fact, and I told you cause I knew I could count on you not to judge me" Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed. Summer's face pouted a little as she moved and hugged the middle Ramsay.

"Harry, don't you ever feel scared to tell me things, I'm always here for you, and I would never judge you, as far as I'm concerned, you haven't changed at all" Summer said letting Harry go, and holding his hand.

"Thanks Sum, that means a great deal. Summer nodded, happy that she had comforted Harry.

"So Is there any cute guys you like?" Summer said giggling.

"Summer, too soon for jokes" Harry said, feeling a little awkward again.

"Right sorry" Summer said smiling.

* * *

So things with Summer had gone pear shaped, but now their friendship was stronger than ever. After coming out to Summer and himself, Harry felt a lot more comfortable around the place, felt like he could be himself. Well as much as he could without being too obvious. Harry knew he could never make a move on Declan, one, he was straight, and two, he was dating his sister, well that was the case until up until a day or so ago, deciding to take things down a notch, the pair had cooled off. It was here that Harry knew he had to show his true feelings. He knew nothing would happen, but why not give it a try. It couldn't hurt right?

* * *

"I'm going to take Sophie to the shops to buy the new clothes for the party, you coming?" Kate yelled into Harry' room.

"Nah, I'm going to do homework, physic sac tomorrow" Harry yelled back.

"Ok, we'll be about an hour to 2 ok?"

"Yeah, have fun" Harry yelled back. The girls left, and within twenty minutes Harry gave up on the sac practice, and went for a relaxing swim, which would soon turn out to be the most intense swim ever. Pulling his shirt off, and putting his bathers on, Harry made his was to the pool, feeling its warm temperature, he slowly entered. Smiling at the nice feeling the water was doing to his tense muscles, he laid back, closing his eyes and relaxing, just listening to the sound of the birds.

"HARRY" A voice yelled. Harry immediately opened his eyes, recognising the voice. Declan stood in the doorway of the backdoor and the laundry.

"Where's Kate?" he asked.

"Just missed them, at the shops for Sophie" Harry said swimming to the waters edge. Declan nodded, and was about to leave, when Harry thought this was the perfect time.

"I spoke to Sum" Declan turned.

"Shit man, I forgot, how'd it go?"

"Not as good as we practiced" Harry said signing as Declan looked disappointed.

"It wasn't meant to be"

"I'm sorry Harry" Declan said sitting at the pools edge. They were both silent for the slow two minutes.

"You want to come in?" Harry asked, motioning towards the water. Declan looked on, thinking about it, but Harry suddenly became impatient, and splashing Declan.

"Hey, that's not fare" Declan blurted out, leaning down and splashing Harry. Not caring in the slightest, Harry moved up and pulled Decan's hand, so he fell into the pool. The splash was quiet big, the water flew over onto the concrete and a fair amount his Harry' face. Gasping for air as her surfaced Declan looked rather pissed. Harry just laughed.

"You should see your face man!" Declan didn't laugh. He slowly swam over to Harry, who backed into the pool wall.

"That wasn't funny!" Declan said, trying to be serious. Harry and Declan were now face to face, only mere centimetres apart. Deciding that it was now or never Harry made a move on Declan. Moving forward Harry kissed Declan on the lips. The kiss was over in a split second. And Harry had never been more turned on in his life. Declan was still shell shocked, he looked at Harry, and was just lost for words.

"Declan sorry, I'm sorry, I don't" Harry was cut off my Declan. He finger on Harry' lip.

"It's ok" He pulled on Harry' jaw, and the two kissed again. The kiss lasted for more than a split second. Harry moaned, and at last felt comfortable with his sexuality. Their kiss was turned into a more fiery make out, that lasted for what felt like forever. Breaking the kiss in order to breath, Declan began to pull his wet shirt off, but was having trouble as the clothing stuck to his body.

"It's stuck" Declan said giving up after only getting one sleeve out.

"it's ok, I can still get to you" Harry said, leaning forward to kiss Declan again, their tongues exploring one another's. They bumped their thighs together both feeling their hard on's through their pants.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Declan asked as he broke the kiss, and grasped onto Harry' butt.

"What, you mean have sex?" Harry suddenly asked, getting a little concerned.

"Yeah" Harry gulped.

* * *

If anybody walked out to the pool area, all they would see, was Harry Ramsay hugging onto Declan Napier, who was thrusting his cock deep into Harry' hole, tearing the flesh apart. Harry would be moaning as Declan would kiss and nibble on Harry' neck.

"Is that good Harry?" Declan would ask thrusting hard into the 17 year old.

"Yeah, it's great" Harry would have replied.

* * *

But unfortunately that was not the case, as Harry soon found out after having fallen asleep on his bed with his books sprawled over his bed.

"Fuck, It was just a dream" Harry said sighing. Nothing with Declan had happened, so Harry decided to leave it at that. It was only two months later that Harry left the street for Sydney, leaving the Ramsay family behind, and his first crush Declan Napier behind.

The End.

Just a reminder, in Australian pace (SPOILER ALERTS!) The role of Declan has been recast, so unfortunately James Sorensen is no longer on our screens, but when reading this story you can imagine either the new or old Declan, but just to clarify when writing the story, I had James Sorensen in mind. I have decided to end this story a lot quicker than anticipated due to the sudden Departure of Will Moore's character Harry who left for Sydney. So with all these changes, I wanted to end the story. I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for some more Neighbours slash stories to come.


End file.
